fanon_galaxy_funhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Running Away - The Story Of Ivete
This fanfic is about a pookie named Ivete who was born into a family that don't appreciate her at all. She was almost always abused by all of her family. She also has a wista named Cadi-Lyn that the parents abuse too. Ivete's family would give her and Cadi cigar burns, knife cuts, etc. Eventually she has had enough. She runs away from home one day and never comes back, and meets some new friends, and gets adopted! This includes swear words, and most of the story is in Ivete's view. (Chapter Nine starts when characters tell their points of view) Chapter One - These Wounds Will Never Heal "IVETE, GET UP NOW YOU DIRTY MISTAKE!" My mumu hollered. I checked my watch. 3:00.. "YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CALL ADAM TO RAPE YOU!" I didn't want to be raped so I got out of bed, unable to walk. My mumu dragged me downstairs to the basement. Cadi-Lyn followed. "YOU'RE A DIRTY LITTLE SL*T!" My mumu screamed at me. Cadi-Lyn watched, crying. She pushed us on a mattress. "YOU'RE STAYING HERE UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON!" She scolded. Lisa ran down "Oh-hoh-hoh! What have you rats been up to today?" she asked with a sly giggle. She then wrote in a black marker "I'M A PROSTITUTE AND PROUD OF IT" on my forehead, and "BURN ME" on Cadi-Lyn's arm. "O-o-otay..." I cried. "STOP THAT RACKET BECAUSE WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" I cried silently. We looked at the dirty celing until we fell asleep. After 5 whole months, I'm running away TOMORROW. I checked my alarm to 2:00 a.m, perfect timing.. Chapter Two - My Plan Came To Life Finally! I'm going to run away! I quietly snuck out of my room and got all the stuff I needed. I made a whole checklist! I grabbed my backpack and I hopped out my secret passegeway. Finally, fresh air... I thought to myself. "I'M FREE!!!!!! YESSSS! HAHAH!!!!" I screamed happily. I ran to see the outside world I never saw before. I went down over to venture out and see what I could find. I found the mine shack, but that was abandoned years ago. I ventured out to the plaza, and I found the Petshop, and I walked in.. it's where all the pookies are anyway... I walked in and many pookies stared at my scars, cigar burns and bruises. "Oh my elmo! What happened!?" A girl pookie asked me. "Weah, what hwappened?" A boy pookie asked. "I.. was abused.." I stammered. One boy pookie ran up to me. "I fweel woo! I was abwused twoo! I have the knwife mwarks to pwove it!" a girl pookie ran up to me. "Weah! I was abwused twoo!" "Yeah. Being abused is the worst thing in your pookie life.. I'm Ivete." I held up my flipper. "I'm Rudolph!" The boy pookie said. "And I'm Courtney!" The girl pookie said. We all shook hands and told stories. We all made good friends. And I mean REALLY good friends. I went into the office to see Miss Kimberlee, the head of the petshop. "May I swign up for thwis Pre-K? I was abwused swo mwy parents aren't hwere." I explained. "Of course!" Miss Kimberlee smiles. "Always happy to enroll a new little one!" "Otay, thwanks!" I smile. Chapter Three - The First Pre-K Day I woke up beside my new friends Courtney and Rudolph and stretched. I grabbed a book about puffles and we read it together. "Pookies! Rollcall time!" We go up on a rug and sit down. "Okay," Miss Kimberlee says. "Let's begin!" - one boring rolecall later - "Now, pookies! To the dining hall!" Miss Kimberlee says. We all go up to the Dining Hall and sat beside eachother in stool chairs. "Today, we're having salad with fruit!" Says the lunch lady, Miss Izzy. I then got a bowl of it. "This looks unusual, Courtney." I said. "It's just salad and fruit! It's yummy!" Courtney says. I take a bite. "This is great!" I said. I cleaned my bowl and lunch was then over. Chapter Four - My Parents On The News Courtney shook me awake. "IVETE! IVETEEEEEE!" She screamed. "Yes, Cwoutney? I'm twying to sweep.." I yawned. "YOUR PAWENTS AWE ON THE NEWS!" Courtney hollered. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the TV. "This just in: Two parents named Gertrude and Adam Rowan were arrested for child abuse against their two daughters Ivete and Cadi-Lyn. Ivete snuck away to the petshop while Cadi-Lyn is to be put into the petshop to reunite with her sister. Gertrude and Adam will be facing 3 years in jail, and will no longer be allowed to see their own children. Their trial will be airing at 2:00 p.m today. This is Ellice Rodriguez, for the New Penguin City News." The TV said. "Swee? They'll be in jwail!" Courtney points. "Weah!" I say. Rudolph wakes up. "Whats awll thwe cwommotion?" He yawns. "IVETE'S PAWENTS AWE ON THE NEWS!" Courtney yells. Eventually Miss Kimberlee comes. "Pookies! We have a new addition to the group! Meet Cadi-Lyn!" She says. "Cadi?" I ask confused. Cadi-Lyn notices me. "Ivete?" she asks with a face that looks like she's trying to figure out something. "CADI!" I say and come running. I give her a big bear hug. Chapter Five - Time Passes By (1 year has passed.) After one year in the petshop on December 24, I turned 6. Cadi turned 6 too. I went to the playroom when I heard something whoop. It sounded like paper falling on the floor. I looked back and picked it up. It was a picture of Lucinda Sofia Ephron, my favorite celebrity! It said this: "Are you a true Lucinda fan? Answer these questions and you could WIN a free 2-day visit to her mansion! # Who are Lucinda's children? # Where does Lucinda live? # What was Lucinda's first movie she starred in? # Who is Lucinda married to? My jaw dropped. "I COULD WIN A FREE VISIT!!!!" I screamed. All the other pookies stared at me. "Ehhehhe... geheheheh.." I laughed awkwardly. Just then, I sat down with Cadi-Lyn, Courtney and Rudolph in a puffle bed. A fancy rich mumu came in. She looked SO beautiful! She had blonde hair, blue eyes as rich as gods, a blue Oscar de la Renta dress covered with a Calvin Klein coat, white stilettos, and a beautiful Chanel purse! She walked up to Cadi-Lyn, Courtney, Rudolph and I. We were so lucky! "Hi there sweetie pops!" she said. "What are your names?" We introduced ourselves. "Awwwwh!" said the mumu. She gave us all golden teddies and gourmet caramel chocolate bars. "I pick all you!" she said. We cheered and smiled. "To my jet!" she said and we went in her blue diamond Volkswagen sponsored private jet. It said "Italiá Esperanza Villanueva" on it. So we are Villanuevas now! ''I thought. "Wowie!" said Courtney. It was our first time on a plane. A stewardess came up. "Lemonade?" she asked. "Wes! Tanks!" I say. The plane comes to a stop at a big, beautiful mansion with a fountain and garden in the center. "Woooow..." I gasped. "Come on in, cuties!" says Mumu. Chapter Six - The Rules and Regulations "Pookies!" Mumu calls. "Time to see the rules and regulations!" We walk down the staircase and into the meeting room. We sit on the cherry-mahogany chairs imported from Dubai. "Okay, we will start the rules and regulations. All you need is to look at the papers." she says. This is what the papers said: ''"What To Expect From This Family: '' ''♛ Going Out Almost Everyday In The Classy Villanueva Family Volkswagen Sponsored Private Jet ♛ Going For Fashion Shoots And Interviews. ♛ Meeting Famous Celebs '' ''♛ Having A Royal Feast With The Most Royal People In The World ♛ Living At Exquisite Hotels While Going On Vacations To Other Parts Of The World '' ''♛ Wearing The Most Famous Brands Like Louis Vuitton, Prada And Gucci ♛ Dipping Your Feet In The Warm Waters Of The Dazzling Villanueva Family Pool. '' ''♛ Going To The Top-Class Schools Around The WORLD Or Getting Home-Schooled By The Best Teachers Of France, Italy, UK And America ♛ Enjoying The Finest First Class Items And Equipment Given To You By Our First Class Staff '' ''♛ Getting Special Invitations To Grand Events And Parties" "So thwis is swome kind of rich fam?" asks Cadi. "Yes!" Mumu responds. "Cwool!" we all say. Suddenly, something came in from the mailbox. Mumu goes over and gets the mail. "Sweeties!" she calls. "You're familiar with Lucinda Ephron, correct?" "Wes!" we all say. "Well guess what? WE WON A FREE VISIT TO HER MANSION!" cheers Mumu. We all celebrate. "To the limo!" Mumu says. We all jump in the white Lamborghini limo. "Driver, Lucinda Ephron's mansion, please!" Mumu says to the driver. Mumu adjusts her Calvin Klein coat and we begin driving. "This is swo cwool!" Rudolph says. "We're gwoing to Lucinda Ephwon's house!" "Weah! Swo exciting!" Courtney says. Chapter Six - Hello Lucinda! (Collaboration with Finlay) Sunday The limo comes to a stop in the royal parking lot near the mansion. We all looked our best in the classiest clothes, since we are seeing a celebrity. We walk up the cobblestone stairs and ring the squeaky-clean white doorbell. Tamara opened the door and she said "Hwi. Can I welp woo?". "Ermm....are woo the daughter of Lucinda?" said Ivete. "Wes" said Tamara. "Cwome on in, she is in the pwool in the gwarden". They walked into the garden. Lucinda was chilling in the pool with her husband Jasper. The Villanuevas walked over. "Hello! We are the winners of the contest to meet you? We're the Villanuevas." said Mumu. "Right" said Lucinda. "Ticket?" Mumu threw a silver ticket into the pool. "Aaah, good." said Lucinda. "STWANGER DANGER" said Tyler. "Relax. They're visitors!" said Lucinda to Tyler. "Otay." Tyler said. Mumu sits down on a beach chair and sips lemonade while we play in the pool. "Alright" said Lucinda. "On with the tour." Then, Lucinda got out the pool, went in a booth, changed her clothes from her bikini to normal clothes. "C'mon guys!" she said. We followed Lucinda into the lounge. After Lucinda showed us around the house, she showed us the luxurious guest rooms. The matresses felt like clouds! I was rubbing my face on those cloudy beds. They were like heaven. Then, I watched Lucinda and Jasper go to bed. For some reason, they were holding hands. I wondered why... I asked Courtney why and she said "Because thwey awe in wove". I was like "Ewwie!". That night, I walked down to the bathroom for a peepee. I heard the robber alarm go off and I heard Lucinda wake up and walk to catch the robber. I ran back to bed. I heard Lucinda say "WHO THE F*CK IS IN MY IGLOO?" and I was scared as I slept. And I looked through the door crack and saw Jasper run out the bedroom with a baseball bat and shout "AAH" as he ran down the stairs and into the lounge. I was very worried. Very worried indeed. But luckily the robber left with no money. I snickered quietly and went back to sleep. "Ehh, did I just see err..a robber" I heard Jasper say. "I think so but he's gone now" I heard Lucinda say. "Come on, babe. Let's go back to sleep." "Eh" I heard Jasper say as he walked into the bedroom with Lucinda. I really BADLY needed to pee. But I didn't want to wet Lucinda's fine memory foam bed. So I went to the bathroom again hoping there would be no robber alarm going off again. I used Lucinda's pearly white toilet. But I woke Jasper up. I heard him shout "AAAAAAAAAAAH ROBBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then I heard Lucinda say "Dude, it's 3:00 AM. Go to sleep. I can do this myself." I looked in Tamara and Tyler's room, they were sound asleep. Courtney, Cadi and Rudolph were all asleep, so I was the only one awake. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep. I heard Lucinda screaming "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FLAMINGO ABOUT YOUR WASHBOARD ABS, I ONLY CARE ABOUT JASPER'S! AND NO WAY WILL I DUMP HIM FOR YOU, YOU JACKASS! GO AWAY AND GET OUT OF MY MANSION!" and pushed the robber out and locked the door. I also heard the robber say "Meh, she is just jealous of my washboard abs". Lucinda walked up the stairs, got back into bed and hugged Jasper. Chapter Seven - The Next Morning Monday I woke up and put on some clothes which I found laying on top of a dresser near a big plexi-glass window. Then, I walk down the spiral staircase to see Mumu, Courtney, Cadi and Rudolph sitting in Lucinda's private bistro, eating breakfast. "Good morning!" said Lucinda. "Gwood mworning, Wucinda!" I said, kind of blushing, because my famous celebrity literally talked to me! I walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Courtney. Tamara and Tyler walked down the stairs, with Tamara still holding her teddy. "Namaskara!" she yelled. I learned that Tamara has a habit of speaking in foreign languages. Tyler walked down adjusting his glasses and wearing his lucky socks. As I ate my pancakes, I saw Jasper walking down in his lounge wear. Lucinda checked her watch. 8:00. "Okay guys, I have to go for a while. I have an episode of Starla VS The Deeds Of Good to voice. Doviđenja!" she said, and jumped in her G-Wagon. "What does that mean?" I asked Jasper. "It's "goodbye" in Croatian. Lucinda often speaks different languages, like our little angel Tamara." he explained. "Vâng! Đung!" Tamara giggled. "She's speaking Vietnamese." said Jasper. I smiled and ate my pancakes and had a sip of my organic orange juice. I was then finished and went back upstairs. Tamara went outside to swim in the pool with Tyler and baby Kevin was in the playroom with Jasper. He's only 3 months old. I went inside and went in the playroom. It was so huge, I never saw anything like it! I went down and climbed on the rock wall while Tamara and Tyler were on the slides. Kevin was still in the pool. -'3 hours pass-' Lucinda walked back in the door. "Villaneuvas?" she asks. "Please come here, I have something for you all." We all walked over. "Here are your schedules. These are for everyday until you leave. Yes, everyone in the family has one of their own." she said. "And these too!" Lucinda croaked. "These are the food menus for breakfast, lunch and dinner! All food is made by our impressive chefs!" she chirped. We took one of each as well. Ephron Breakfast.png|The Ephron breakfast menu Ephron Lunch.png|The Ephron lunch menu Ephron Dinner.png|The Ephron dinner menu Ephron Schedule.png|The Ephron daily routine schedule, used for every day. "Hey uh, Courtney?" I ran up to her. "Yeah?" she asked. "What are these "brie nuggets" that are on the dinner menu? Are they a food from another planet of somesort?" I ask. "Well no, they're from Russian McDonalds! I know this because I'm actually Russian myself and saw them on the menu there. They are often served with dipping sauce, but said sauce might actually be jam.." she responded. "Who wants nuggets with jam anyway?" I ask. "I don't know, but the Russians sure do enjoy them!" she croaked. "It's a bestseller!" We both giggled a bit and went to our rooms, and Tamara and Tyler were off to the private Ephron school. I learned from Tyler that their private school is shorter than average school days. "Excuse me, Jasper?" I ask. "Yes?" he answers. "I would like some food, please!" I say. "Okay! As our special guest, you can help yourself with anything, even sweets!" he giggles. "Great! Thanks!" I say and get a gourmet cookie from the plexi-glass cookie jar. I then walk out of the bistro and into the mansion itself, and got a napkin. I put my cookie there and went into the guest room and used the Mac computer that was available. Chapter Eight - Leaving Lucinda "Sorry Villanuevas, but your time is up! I hope we can see you again some other time." Lucinda said, trying to hold back her tears. "Goodbye!" I giggled. "We had so much fun at your manor!" I waved my flippers as the others said goodbye. My mother and the rest of the family went in her chauffeured Escalade. We drove 2 hours from Lucinda's house to my mother's mansion. I walked in, as the farmilliar smell of Pomegranite candles wafted into my nostrills. 4 minutes passed and my mom was looking at the internet, when a flyer swept on her table about a pookie contest taking place at 4:00pm at the Pookie Pie Auditorium. I hopped over to my mom. "Mumu, what is thwat?" I asked, in question to the flyer. "There's a pookie contest going on at 4:00, and it's 3:50pm right now. Better get ready fast if you want to go!" she laughed. I went with Courtney, Cadi and Rudolph went to get ready. Chapter Nine - The Pookie Contest Ivete I giggled as we went into my mother's chauffeured Escalade. I giggled with my friends as mumu drived us to Pookie Pie Auditorium, which is 11 minutes away to my house. As we pulled up my heart was beating so fast I felt like it was in my throat. Fighting the feeling, we went in and sat down on chairs, and some other pookies came in with their parents. The host came in. She was a very pretty missy moo. "Parents, please sit over there!" the missy said with a smile as she pointed to the left. It was a warm lounge with a drink bar and couches. All the mumus and duhduhs walked to the left. It was then when overly energetic music plays as pretty colors and stage lights flash on and off the screen. Flashes of color followed by guitar riffs followed by even more color, the entire display looks like it has been put together by a professional. Melissa "Welcome, pookies, to the contest!" the missy cheered. "I'm Melissa, but I'd prefer if you'd call me missy. Adults can call me Melissa, but pookies, just call me missy." All the pookies nodded their heads. "I'd like to go over some rules before we begin!" I chirped. I took out a scroll and read the rules. "Okay! No horseplay, no drama, no copy cats, no fighting, and.. just have fun." I shrugged as I read the last rule. I looked at all the pookies with my big hazel eyes. "Okay, the first theme is... Blue!" I smiled and waved my arms. I watched in my seat as all the pookies got decked out in their best blue clothes. One pookie, Courtney, seems a bit off. I kind of wonder what's up with her... Ivete As I looked in my huge bag, I whipped out some blue clothes. I put on a beanie, a scarf, a hoodie and Converse All-stars. To complete the look I got out my navy blue bunny, Mr. Snuffies. I waved my flipper to show Melissa I was done. Everyone else got ready. Melissa I scanned the room. It was a sea of many shades of blue, from sky blue to ocean blue! However, I spotted one pookie, Lillie, wearing nothing but white. "Lillie?" I asked. The little pookie turned her head. "I'm very sorry, but you are out." I walked over and gave her a teddy bear. Her father then carried her out. "Okay, next theme is jobs! Dress like what you want to be when you grow up." I cheered and waited again. Courtney I have to win. I can't let stupid old Ivete win. But she doesn't know I'm pulling up a façade as a nice pookie. I'm planning to unravel it right now, if I get out. So, I just wore a Starbucks apron, because W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R. Ivete I thought hard and intense until this one thing popped up in my brain. I want to be a Zookeeper! I dressed in a hat, a uniform and dirty dress shoes. I also put a fake rabbit wrap around my neck, and I waved my flipper high in the air. Melissa Wow, it's so hard to choose! I looked until I spotted Courtney. She put no effort into her outfit and just wore a coffee apron. "Sorry Courtney, but you-" I was cut off by Courtney's maniacal screaming. "NO! I CAN'T BE OUT! STUPID OLD LAME OLD IVETE GETS EVERYTHING." she yelled in my face and totally wrecked the place. Courtney Yes! Yeees! My plan is unwraveling! This is so perfect! Now I have to take over Ivete's throne. I rushed over to Ivete and hit her with an empty water bottle I found near my seat. "Courtney! This isn't like you!" she cried. I then bit her arm. The winner's biggy, Danica ran over and tugged me off her arm. "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!" I started screaming bloody murder and used the bottle to smack her face. Ivete Boy am I hurt. Rudolph then looked over his shoulder and saw Courtney clawing as his shoulder. Blood seeped out of his shoulder. Mumu grabbed everyone and left Courtney behind. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" she pouted, demanding Mumu to come back for her. The missy then called the police and they came in the blink of an eye. They tugged and tugged on Courtney until her body gave up and threw her in the police car. Mumu is going to take us to the hospital now. Chapter Ten - At The Hospital Ivete I kicked my legs and Rudolph tried to stare at his wounds. A man in a white coat gently opened the door. "Ivete, Rudolph and Luciana Villaneuva?" he asked. We all got up and went to his office. I overheard Mumu saying that if we were good, we'd get a sister to replace Courtney, and maybe an uppie. "So, what's the situation today?" the doctor asked. "Well, we were at a pookie contest and one of my pookies completely wrecked the place and went insane on my two other pookies. She was arrested." Mumu answered. Nothing really happened there except we got bandages and I got a cast. Rudolph and I even got lolipops because we have been very good. We were then off to get a new sister at the Petshop. Rudolph ''' We stepped into Mumu's limo and we watched TV on the way. Mumu stepped into the rusty doors of the Petshop, and scanned the room to pick a lucky pookie. The uppies were in another room. I held Ivete's hand as we looked for asister. "What about her?" Ivete asked Mumu and we walked over to a pookie with fluttery eyelashes and ocean blue eyes. "Sure!" Mumu beamed. We then went to the animal room. There was loads of dogs, cats, birds, reptiles and more. We then found a Shiba Inu that had no name. We picked it and we took them to the room where it is verified if you can adopt the pookie or not. We were then allowed to adopt our new Shiba Inu and Aisaka, our new wista! '''Ivete We then walked out with our new Shiba Inu and our new wista Aisaka. We boarded the limo and we all watched Teddy Town the way home. Rudolph, Aisaka and I then decided to name our new uppie. "So, what should we name our new uppie?" I asked, smiling at Aisaka to make her welcome. "I don't know." replied Rudolph. "Why not Honey?" Aisaka asked. We stared at Aisaka as if she was speaking Russian. "What? It suits the uppie considering it's fur!" "I was thinking Noodles, but okay!" I replied, giggling. "NO!" Rudolph exclaimed. "We're naming it Charles wether you like it or not!" We then all got in a big fight until Aisaka broke up the fight. Then, we all settled on Noodles. "Mumu! We're naming our uppie Noodles!" I called from the back. "How nice!" replied Mumu. "What a great name!" We then pulled up the driveway. Chapter Eleven - Going Camping Aisaka We all sat down in a circle in the living room and I let Noodles sit down on my lap. "Okay pookies!" declared Mumu. "We are going to do a special activity today, so I'll let you pick the activity, and whoever gets the most votes wins!" I thought long and hard about my activity. "Hey Mumu, why no-" I was cut off by Ivete. "We should go to the beach!" she giggled. Only one person raised their hand. Mumu. "Why not we go camping?" I ask. "Oh yes! I second that." Rudolph said to me. Everyone raised their hands for camping. "Why not we go camping near the beach?" Ivete asked. "That's a nice idea, Aisaka! Let's all get our camping things ready!" Mumu cheered. We all went upstairs to get our camping supplies. Rudolph I volunteered to walk Noodles up to the trailer. We went up the stairs, and it was really huge. It had internet connection, a kitchen, two bathrooms, full-size bedrooms and a 32" flatscreen TV. We all sat down together and Noodles sat beside us. The driver, Miss Melbourne, drove the veichle. We watched TV the whole time. We finally arrived near the beach and we got ready. I got my puffy blanket and set it on the left top bunk. Ivete was on the top bunk while Aisaka and Mumu shared a bunk. The driver gets her own private room. We got down the stairs and I got out a twig. We were making s'mores and marshmallows. Ivete I was making a s'more when a figure came out of the darkness. The figure soon became three. It was a group of pookies. One of them was oddly farmiliar. Brown pigtails, blue eyes, freckles. It was Courtney. "Oh hey! Who here remembers me?" she giggles acting cute. I walked up to her and showed her my wound. "You see this?" I sneered. "I'll never forgive you." "Well then, whatever. I have new friends that are better than you. Iris and Tara." she bragged. Iris blanked out and stared at me. "Wow! You're really pretty!" she stammered. "Thanks Iris!" I giggle. "Courtney, I want to leave with Ivete. She sounds like a nice friend." Iris muttered to Courtney. Tara followed her. Courtney stomped her foot and dissapeared into the darkness. Chapter Twelve - Adoption Mumu's view ''' Oh, boy.. more children to raise. Not that that's a problem. Raising Rudolph, Aisaka, Cadi and Ivete breaks no sweat for me. I took Iris and Tara with open arms into our Escalada and drove to the adoption center so I can get custody of them. Iris and Tara said their moms abandoned them. The receptionist gradually accepted the adoption and addition to these two beautiful girls into the family, I am beyond happy! When we drove home, Ivete, Rudolph, Aisaka and Cadi chatted with the new members to the Villaneuvas in the veichle, and we showed them their huge new bedrooms. For hours on end the pookies were playing in the playroom while I sipped some Jasmine tea. '''Ivete's view Okay, I'll admit. Having two new sisters is so much fun! Noodles came barking and wagging her tail. She started to jump around hyperactively, and mumu had to get up and calm Noodles down. No matter how hard she tried that dog just wouldn't stop! I was laughing straight from my belly in between when Tara was pouring tea into a teacup I was holding, and Rudolph, Iris, Aisaka and Cadi were playing with the stuffed animals! Everyone else started laughing and it led up to mumu giggling a bit too! It was then 8:00, our bedtime. Mumu led us all to bed and Noodles slept in her bed. Nobody even made a sound as we were sleeping. I then began to sink into the fine memory foam bed, and then a few hours later, strange things were happening. Chapter Thirteen - Ivete Grew Hair Ivete's view I woke up at around 2:00am and I felt that my head was really warm. Usually when I wake up it's very cold to the touch. I climbed out of Rudolph and I's bunk bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the lights, looked in the mirror, and... I grew hair! I was so excited I started to dance, hop and giggle my head off, but I never thought I would wake mumu up. The moment mumu falls asleep, she's in such a deep slumber, not even an explosion would wake her up! I heard the footsteps pitter-pattering down the hallway. "Ivete, what are you doing up at this hour!?" Mumu asks, sounding stubborn. "I grew hair, Mumu!" I giggled. "Well, to celebrate I think we should wait until tomorrow, I signed you up for preschool last week and your first day is three days from now." Mumu yawned.